


Bite the Dust

by Chasyn



Series: Give Me A Lifetime [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Pining, poor boys, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were taking the day off. Just out for a walk, goofing off. Maybe not paying the best attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite the Dust

They'd been getting too cocky, too complacent. There was no sign of the Governor and hardly any walkers anymore. They hadn't seen any near the prison in over a month. They were still around. On runs, walkers would be found. In stores or homes or sometimes on the roads. Guard duty was slowly becoming a chore the Woodburians complained about. None of them wanted to do it. They didn't feel they needed to. They all felt safe.

Daryl and Rick, they knew better. Their "family" knew better. Their small group made the runs. They took the guard shifts. They stalked the woods, looking for signs of danger. Human and walker alike.

Rick and Daryl were down at the river. They'd spent the better part of the morning just walking around, giving the prison a wide berth. Just slow and lazy and enjoying the peaceful silence. They didn't get a lot of days like this. Calm and quiet and no one was vying for Rick's attention or relying on Daryl to hunt. He'd accidently happened on a moose yesterday. It had taken all his bolts to get the thing on the ground long enough to pull out his knife and finish it off as quickly as he could. As long as the generators held out, they'd be good for a few days. Maybe even a week.

So they were taking the day off, Rick and Daryl. Rick had been sweating. He peeled off his shirt and gun belt and waded into the water. Daryl moved back a few paces and lifted his crossbow. He scanned the trees as far as he could see. But there was nothing. There was never anything anymore.

"Come on." Rick called. "Ease up for a few minutes and relax. Water feels great."

Daryl turned slightly and shook his head but he let his crossbow fall a bit. "I'm good."

Rick let out a laugh and leaned back. He dunked his whole body into the water. Daryl sucked in a breath as he watched. He shouldn't be, he knew. Shouldn't be watching Rick. Should be watching the trees.

He couldn't even remember how it had happened. Or when exactly. He just remembered waking up one morning with Rick's name on his lips, a vivid dream behind his eyes, and very tight pants. Somewhere along the line, Daryl had fallen in love with his fearless leader. So hopelessly, head over fucking heels, he was disgusted with himself.

Daryl bit his lip and watched as the water dripped down Rick's torso. Rick's eyes were closed and he was wiping the water from his eyes. Then he shook his head, water flying from his unruly curly hair. And Daryl was mesmerized.

Daryl wasn't paying attention to anything around him. For the first time in years, maybe even in his whole life, he was completely oblivious. His eyes only on Rick. And then it happened so fast. The searing pain in his shoulder. The sound ripped from his throat. The horror on Rick's face when he turned at Daryl's scream. Daryl blinked, tried to focus as he lurched forward. His hand went to his shoulder and came away with blood.

Rick was scrambling out of the water and stumbling towards him.

Daryl dropped his crossbow and drew his knife. He turned, pivoting on his heels. The walker was large. Must have been a body builder or something. Well... fuck it. Daryl lunged at it, knocking it off its wobbly feet. He plunged the knife in its skull without anymore hesitation.

Then there were hands on him, pulling him up. Rick spun him around and tore his vest and shirt. Daryl pushed his hands away and stepped back. He was angry with himself. Let his guard down for a second. Fucken staring at Rick like some high school girl with a crush. And now he...

"Daryl..."

Daryl turned. There were tears in Rick's eyes, tears on his cheeks. Fuck everything. Fuck life. Fuck this. Fuck fate that brought him so close to the most perfect person in the world and then snatched everything out from under him. Just. Fuck. Everything. Daryl shot forward and grabbed Rick's face. He pressed his lips against Rick's, not giving the other man a chance to respond. It was gentle and chaste. Sweet and tender. Rick finally moved against him. He tried to grab Daryl and pull him closer. But Daryl detached himself and pushed Rick away gently. Daryl met Rick's eyes. He reached up and brushed his thumb against Rick's tear stained cheek.

"Damnit, Daryl." Rick choked out. "Why'd you do that?"

The kiss or letting down his guard, Daryl didn't know the answer. He didn't want to know. Daryl let his arm fall and looked down at the ground. "Tell Carl and Judy I love 'em. Like my own. Always have." He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at a rock on the ground. "An' tell Carol I'm sorry. Couldn't be who she wanted me 'ta. An' Glenn 'n Maggie... jus' want 'em ta be happy. Jus' want everyone ta be happy."

Rick wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and grabbed the hem of Daryl's best. "An' me? What 'bout me? What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

_Without you?_

The words hung in the air, unsaid. But Daryl still heard them, in his heart and soul. He smiled. A real, genuine smile. He hated the pain he felt radiating from Rick. He longed to comfort the man. But Daryl could believe that that pain was more than just over losing a friend and brother. He could imagine the distraught was over a loved one, a boyfriend, a lover. "Live." Daryl answered softly.

Rick shook his head and grabbed for Daryl. "Not without you!" He pressed his lips against Daryl's. Just for a moment, Daryl let Rick pull him under. He fisted his hands in Rick's hair and Rick's hands were on his hips. And they were on his waist and pulling Daryl closer. Daryl's body was flush against Rick's and he couldn't tell if the heat was from Rick or if the fever was setting in already.

The second thought suddenly terrified Daryl and he pulled away from Rick. "Stay." Daryl said loudly and stepped back. Rick dropped his hands to his side and didn't move. Daryl stepped back again. He pulled out his gun.

Rick's eyes widened. "Wait!"

Daryl took another step and glared down at the gun in his hand.

"Wait!" Rick repeated louder.

"Nothing ta wait for, Rick." Daryl mumbled sadly.

"No!" Rick shook his head. "Not yet!"

Daryl looked up at Rick, tears in his eyes. "Not gonna be enough time, Rick." He said softly. "Never enough time."

Rick was trembling. Daryl just wanted to run to him, to hold him and whisper that it was going to be okay. But it wasn't. Not this time. "Daryl, please!"

Daryl lifted the gun and pressed the cold muzzle to his temple. "Love ya, Rick."

Rick darted forward frantically, his arms out to stop him.

Daryl pulled the trigger.


End file.
